


我与你的雪原

by LUYU_0



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUYU_0/pseuds/LUYU_0
Summary: 存档用。LenKai，冰雾（Ice Fog）x冰晶（Diamond Dust）含有R18内容。成文在17年10月，可能以后会再追加换视角后篇。
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 4





	我与你的雪原

当你感受不到寒冷的时候，风雪吹拂在脸上的感觉就会变得非常微妙。它们只是轻轻地抚过去，抑或在暴躁时猛烈地刮削拍打，最多阻碍你的前行，而不会带走任何东西，不管是温度，还是鲜活跳动的心。我在睡梦将醒的时候这么考虑着，似乎刚刚在沉眠中与遥远遥远以前的自己进行了一次短暂会面，不然我怎么会回忆起寒冷这种感受呢？

随着意识逐渐清明，耳边的风声也越发清晰起来。但可能是太过于习惯了，以至于听觉变得迟钝，明明是暴风雪的夜晚也相对安静得过分。柴火在噼啪作响……

柴火？！  
这个天气他们不躲在帐篷里，到营地中央烧柴火？！

我猛地睁开眼，试图一个咕噜爬起来，然而失败了。下半身从没什么感觉进阶到了不听使唤，真是糟透了。视线也一片模糊，然而明亮的光线让我了解到现在我比想象中距离火堆近得多。

该死，他们怎么这么有空，要在帐篷前面烧火？

“……抱歉，Len。”温柔而熟悉的声线忽然在我前方不远处响起，“天亮，等天亮我就带你离开。”

除了少许安心以外，我第一时间发现了他语气中刻意掩饰的艰涩……

天，哪里是我习惯了风雪声，分明是他又在干这种吃力不讨好的事了。感谢我现在被火烤得脑子不太灵光，嘴不太利索，没有余裕来生气，不然我肯定三天都不要搭理他了。

这么想着的同时，我试着挪动上肢，向他的方向移动。  
没有办法。虽然比我要擅长许多，但正在遏制着风雪对此地侵袭的他也不是能轻松移动的状态。如果现在被突然袭击的话……不敢想象。  
竟然还特意在旁边点上火堆来限制我吗？不管那几个人是不是坐在附近，我毫不顾忌形象地拖行着自己的身体。他们最好是在帐篷里待着，不然等我活蹦乱跳了会忍不住把他们一个个冻成冰棒！  
……虽说这火堆大有可能是他的手笔，不然想也知道我现在就已经把这帮人冻成冰棒了！

不是我说，他的配色简直和这冰天雪地浑然一体。朦胧一片的火光在视线中像是金黄的池水搅作一团，能辨认出他坐在积雪砌成的台阶上的身形十足困难。这么一点点距离，我摸索了半天才来到他身边，然后抬起上臂，继而意识到自己根本够不着他的上半身。最后我只好带着一点气恼与恶质地任由手臂下落，一把拍在他的大腿上。

他吃痛轻哼了一声，也许还有些微的颤抖，只是我现在触觉太迟钝了还带着手套所以才感觉不到。总之比起消气，他这么一副虚弱的样子倒是让我更加郁卒了。  
接着某种气息从我的掌心散溢而出，融入到他周身的氛围中去。原谅我无从定义与更加具体地形容这种事物，它大概是支撑我存在的东西，但是我对它几乎一无所知，就像人类诞生之初对自己的生命也一无所知一样。更糟的是我也得不到人类那样文明学识的传承，以至于在一片空茫中摸爬滚打野蛮生长，甚至在试图消减他的负担现在也无法把传递效率提高到八成以上，真是失败。  
至于比我年长的他……别提了，他根本不会教我什么东西。他能不被他自己失手搞死就够令我庆幸的啦。

“……对不起。”他叹息道，似乎轻松了不少，“你知道，他们有人受伤了。唔嗯……就是早晨朝北边走的那个女孩……他们明早就会回程。今晚的风雪太大了……他们见到这能力以后还没有什么表态呢……啊，不要担心，在他们早晨起来之前我一定会带你离开的……”

我还什么都没说，不要自己在那里絮絮叨叨啊。以及我更想听“谢谢”一些。

那能量一点点流逝着，从我的体内去往他的身边，交融在一起……我又有点困了，于是试图去思考一些事情。比如他昨天背回的女孩。暴风雪将近的时候她还没回到营地，于是他独自前往将受伤被困的她救回。大概从那时起他们就已经在怀疑他的身份了，所以他现在一展超乎常人的能力，阻挡风雪也算是破罐子破摔？我这么在内心为他辩解着，最后厌烦了。  
接着我又想到自己善于感知，所以随时可以寻找到他的所在，然而他却是找不到我的。  
昨天因为他一个人离开的事生气，就很傻地问他“你就不担心你离开的途中，我因为讨厌和他们待在一起就跑掉了吗？”  
结果似乎被答非所问“没关系，分开了Len也一定会找到我的。”  
真想说“如果我藏起来的话，你永远也找不到我。”  
但是怎么会说得出口呢？

我努力地翻找出记忆中最早的片段。一如今日，终年不断的大雪封锁着辽阔的平原。我在这一片白茫茫中茫然地醒来，盲目地循着那仿佛召唤着自己的某物的轨迹前行，因为除此之外的一切都是苍白而乏味的存在。失去了对于温度的感知，也不用花费心思摄入任何额外的能量，我就那样一直一直前行像是做着什么不会终结也不用思考的梦。  
一直一直，直到那处阳光剥开厚厚的云霭，扫过残余的雪片，落在他身上。他站在那里，抬头仰望，身姿被雪色的风衣衬得纤长，白皙的侧脸，眼眸如同透亮的冰晶，整个人都仿佛散发着柔光——像是那传说中带领雪原中迷途的旅人找到归家的路的雪之精灵一样。

于是刚刚走出风雪的我仿佛被迷惑了，几乎是迫不及待地开口道:“你好，我是Len。”

他缓缓看过来，瞳孔骤缩，似乎是难以置信地愣了半晌，最后呆呆地回道:“……你好，我是Kaito。”

然后我喊他“哥哥”，说:“我终于追上你了。”

于是他那副看起来冷冷的表情，忽然就被微笑融化了。他说:“……啊，抱歉。那我从今以后，走慢一点好了。”

……

再次清醒的时候他正背着我穿行在风雪中。  
我趴在他背上，不想动弹。还能清晰地回忆起他在我第一次由于靠近火焰而倒下时慌乱的模样，结果现在已经会借助火焰来防止我再为他帮助人类的行为大吵一架了啊。  
我调整了一下自己的脑袋搁在他肩上的姿势，把鼻子埋进他的毛绒领子里。他的发丝是很淡很淡的蓝色，像缺乏杂质的积雪一般在微弱的阳光下就能反出晶莹剔透的光亮，在我眼前模糊成一片光晕。  
他知道我醒了，却没有搭话，也许是不想惹我更生气，或者是说惹我把憋着的火气喷吐出来。

有时候我真的怀疑自己和他究竟是否属于同一物种。当我对火焰无可奈何的时候，他就跟个没事儿人一样，面对火光眉头也不皱一下。为此我总觉得他该是比我更加高阶，像是进化那样的存在。当然，这是说笑的。事实上大概是个体差异吧。比如我或许曾经作为人类死于大火这样的原因也是值得考虑的。

等到我的视野终于清晰受控，首先注目的是他发上装饰一般终年不化的雪花结晶，它们在飘摇的风雪中闪动着惑人的光辉。起码这点，我和他拥有的是一样的……

“哥哥……”我伏在他的耳侧说道，感觉自己的嗓子有点哑。

“……嗯？”他愣了愣，可能是没想到我这么快就不计前嫌了。当然，这种天真的想法没有成真的可能性。

“更大的暴风雪要来了。”我眯起眼望向前方的天际，在一片灰白的雪幕中这着实没有多大意义，但我能感知得到，像是一场狂欢将要临近前心口的躁动那般。不过这只是陈述事实，我发誓我一点也没有幸灾乐祸的成分。是这片雪原不想让他们离开了啊。

他立刻顿住脚步。如此预料之内的反应还是让我有点不舒服。于是为了表达反对，我稍稍加力搂紧了他的脖子。或许这是除了拥抱以外最令人安心的姿势了。

“你要回去的话就把我放下吧。”故意说出让他为难的话。

他驻足许久，手上也没有动作。我原本笃定的心也随时间过去而焦躁摇摆起来。四周雪片平静地飘落着，时而舞蹈，应和着我感知中从远方碾压着滚滚而来的风暴。就仿佛只有我的思想在此时此地无比喧嚣一样，而这种喧嚣又偏偏只有我自己能听到。  
我晃神了一会儿，直到身下突然摇晃。

“你在干什么？！”顾不上自己的腿脚是否已经恢复，我惊慌地从他背上跳下来，结果着地时趔趄了一下。我一边找回平衡，一边感受到远方的风暴依旧翻滚着，然而推进的步伐停留在了原地……

空气中弥漫着属于他的那种气息，温和淡泊而又凌冽毅然的，阻挡自然的肆虐。  
他总是比我以为得更加强大可靠……不，我怎么能这么说呢？他一直是这么得强大可靠，只是我更加挂心于他的脆弱。

他更加明显地摇晃了两下。好的，我很明白这种脚步发虚的感觉，而且现在确实身有同感。于是在他仰面倒下的时候，自顾不暇的我根本来不及扯住他，只能看着他摔进积雪里。

“呼……”他抽了口气。不知道这样摔下去疼不疼。

“走，我们走。”我蹲下身拽起他的手，“离开暴风雪的路线。”

“再、再拖延一会儿就好。”他非常勉强地笑着。我无可奈何。

暴风雪的前线在我们仿若对峙的沉默中一点点松动，向前缓慢推移。  
他露出了越来越艰难的神色，被我握住的手上依旧没加什么力气，另一只手却逐渐嵌入雪中。

“……足，足够了吗？”他忽然抬起眼来询问我。

什么啊？结果还是要靠我来判断他们来不来得及离开？一脸纯良的样子，你快醒醒吧！

我瞪了他一眼，没回话。这时远方的风雪像潮水几经努力终于冲破堤岸一般，突然迅猛推进。我看到他瞬间煞白的脸色。  
“……抱歉，真的没力气了。”

我慌了神，意识到他这次实在是做过了。现在风暴将至，我却没法背着他那么快远离它的路线。真是第一次如此厌恶自己瘦弱的小身板。  
“谁让你这么拼命了啊！？”我一边试图拉他起来，一边尝试着也去息止这场自然的暴怒……于是四周的雪花莫名密集了起来……不是莫名，就是在我的影响下风雪更大了啊！

“诶，Len是真的不能阻止它啊……我还以为只是你不愿意呢。”他这个时候还能面带笑意，我也是服了。

风雪在我单方面的赌气沉默中突飞猛进。我握着他的手，看着他的眼睛。他也这么看回来，像是对我的埋怨毫无所觉那样静静地仰视着我。我完全不知道这种对视究竟在传达什么意味，但就是不想移开视线。然后有那么一刻，我忽然觉得就这么在这里和他一起被大雪掩埋，就这么与他一起，在此时此刻，在此地结束这没有尽头的生命是一件多么美好而值得期待的事情。  
可惜第一阵疾风呼啸而过的同时，他又用他那令人叹为观止的技巧将它们阻隔在我们所处的方寸之外了。

“你在开玩笑吗？！”我扑上去，揪起他的领口，看到他失去血色的嘴唇，“你白痴啊！”

“唔嗯……”他露出一副被伤到的表情。真过分。究竟是谁的错啊！？

“你想死吗？！”我把这句话吼了出来。究竟怎样的想法才是真心，已经连我自己都分不清楚了。

“不……还不知道会怎么样……”他眨着眼睛，那不知道是困扰还是困惑的表情就像不知道“死”字是怎么写的一样。

不知道会怎么样个鬼啊！他的存在在消失。在我的感知中他的存在，在随着他控制风雪的行为，随着他的能量的消耗而一点点消失！本来像是夜晚晴空中的白月那样耀眼而分明的存在，现在却在一片素白中被逐渐模糊了边界啊！

“要怎么办？！现在我要怎么办？！”  
他会死的。无论如何要把能量转移给他。我的脑子里现在只剩下这一个想法。  
怎么办？怎么才能转移给他？任何的阻挡在我看来都是致命的，已经任何方法都可以尝试了。我跪坐在他身旁，飞快地扯下自己的手套，握住他的右手。寄希望于肌肤相亲真的能传递什么一样。可惜结果是失败的。  
无论我怎样加强自己挥洒出的能量，都只能被大气吸收，加强四周的雪势。

“……Len真的很不擅长这种控制呢。”他歪头微笑着，全身已经落上了细细密密的雪片，脸色更加惨白了。

“快告诉我要怎么做？！”我吼道，有些气急败坏。接着粗乱地抚上他的脸颊，尝试这样更多地接触到他，却也并不能传递我的能量。

他盯着我，迟疑了半晌，用半开玩笑般的不确信语气说:  
“……kiss的话……”

我没等他说完就不作迟疑地跨坐到他身上，俯身堵住了他的嘴。相触的同时，我似乎感觉到他唇上的凉意。  
只是错觉。我这么想着，将舌尖探入他口中，扫过贝齿，再抵上他的舌腹。感受到那份柔软的一瞬间，以我们的唇齿为连接，似乎有什么未知的通道被打开了缝隙，那种与生命拥有同等神奇的能量由我这片汪洋向着他干涸的河床不断渗漏。

行得通！这是行得通的！  
我有点儿被欣喜冲昏了头脑，回过神来的时候他正磨蹭起我的舌面，似乎在舔舐其上的津液。真难说这传递过去的能量有没有迷情作用。我模糊地看到他微眯着眼睛，然后似乎对我的走神不甚满意一般，抬手搭上我脑后，轻轻按下。我不知道他现在在想些什么……  
不过反客为主还得了！？  
由于在接吻时将视线聚焦在近处实在是一件很蠢的事情，我索性闭上眼，顺着他的力道加深这个吻。我是记不得自己是否有过经验的，只是这么发自本能地将唇齿厮磨在一起，然后仿佛将自己所有未说出的话语都化作实形，倾吐给他。  
起先他还一副贪婪的姿态，急切地与我交缠，结果很快就应接不暇了。这一定不是我的情感太浓烈的原因，一定是他太缺乏经验……好吧，我没立场这么说。那就是他太缺乏天赋了！

“唔嗯，嗯……”  
我不顾他轻拍我的后背，按下他的手，再度深压下去，直到感觉他口中完全瘫软了才结束这一吻。他维持着半推的动作捏着我披风的前襟，喘着气，用染上潮气的眼睛望着我。而我从中读出的信息是“没想到竟然真的有用！”。也是够了啊……

不。  
“……还不够。”我喃喃道。  
他可能是大脑还有点缺氧，回了我个茫然的眼神。微红的眼角，摇摇欲坠的泪滴，晕湿的睫毛上落了几点细小的雪花，蒙雾的眼瞳像是微溶的冰雪结晶。这在我看来是多么纯洁无辜一眼，成为了我长长导火线末端致命的打火石。我真的讨厌火。你看，这下它要把我的理智整个儿轰飞了。

我又一次俯下身。他似乎吓了一跳，怕疼的孩子一样皱起眉闭上眼，等待我的吻。而我只是舔去了他眼角挤出的泪滴，一手撑地的同时，另一手鬼使神差地由上至下，一粒粒解开他衬衫的衣扣。舌尖留下一点点咸味，以及光滑而细腻的触感。

“……Len？”  
他知道我要干什么了。可惜我已经拒不接受反对意见了。  
我勾住他的领带结，从咽喉轻柔地滑下，在锁骨处悠闲地探两遍死路，然后添上几根手指一同途径肋骨与覆着薄肌的小腹，灵活地解开皮带，拉下最后的防线，抵达要害。  
用指尖试探性地划过他的性器，我满意地看到他皱起眉，抿起唇，反射性地将目光下移，又逃避般地转回我的脸上。我心情愉快起来，扬起笑容，而后将整只手掌覆上那里，一根根蜷曲手指，将其包裹，缓慢撸动。

“唔嗯……Le、Len……你……”红晕迅速爬上他的脸颊。他现在看起来有生气多了。  
我手上加力，连同后侧的囊带一起揉捏，打断了他的话语。溢出的前液在我们的肌肤间再次构成能量的通路，他的眼神变得朦胧，急促呼出的气体迷蒙一片，仿佛是冰雾。

同样的，我也有点沉醉于这种自己的气息进入他体内的感觉，所以来点更加直接的吧。  
我进一步抬起上身，抚下他捏着我前襟的手，一手扣在他的腰际，另一只手就着指尖湿滑的液体，向下摸索，探入他的后庭。他似乎因为对他前面的抛弃而有点不知所措，继续伸出手，碰到我的手腕后却没有进一步阻止。  
他的穴口异常紧致，然而我非常有耐心，就像我一直不赞同他的那些行为，却一直很耐心地跟着他一样。我一点点按揉过每一寸内壁，用能量缓慢地安抚，感受他在一阵阵颤抖中逐渐放松。

“哈……哈……”  
我听着他口中逐渐溢出的喘息，觉得应该差不多了。于是迅速起身，麻利地褪下我们之间的阻碍，然后折起他的双腿，保持着跪坐的姿势，一口气深入。

“嗯！”  
啧，有点痛。

“哈啊……慢、慢一点……”他怕是察觉到我弄疼自己了，深呼吸着努力放松下来。  
这么看来他还是挺清醒的，而且不像是没力气，却怎样都顺着我来。总觉得这种体谅在现在这种情形下有点倒错感呢……

“你……倒是关心一下你自己啊！”我要将内心表达给他，不然这个笨蛋才不会主动来和我说什么的，“我才不管他们的死活，只有你，只要你在就够了。所以稍微注意一点啊你！”

“……”他又是那样傻乎乎地望着我。什么震惊啊，被突然点醒啊，都是不存在的。绝对不存在的！也或许他什么都理解就是默不作声。可恶啊，真是。

“你要是不愿意的话，和我说啊！”我有点生气地动作起下身，感受着自己与他内里的磨蹭，用紊乱的气息打破了他的凝望，“哈，阻止我一下啊！……不要因为我喜欢，因为我想要这么做就由着我来啊！”  
说得我都觉得自己超级委屈。要这么下去，不是他哭了，倒是我自己要先被自己说哭了。

“嗯……对不起？”

……靠，我错了。我大概是要被气哭的。  
我赌气地一头伏到他胸前，舔舐着，继而吮吸着他的乳头，一边继续身下的进退，一边一手在他的腰身上游走，一手继续摆弄他的性器。  
“哈啊……啊、啊……”  
听着他的呻吟声，我轻吻过他的每一寸肌肤，在雪白的表面留下一个个吻痕，带着旖旎的粉红。直到他的喘息中带上了哭腔，我才觉得心理平衡一点。  
“呜嗯……嗯，哈啊……”  
我继续着在他体内略显过激的冲撞，随着他的呼吸收缩的穴口与我们相连处流动的能量都仿佛在催促着我。正当我专心于此，他在颤动中尝试数次，摸上了我的手背，然后在我的惊讶中将我们的手十指相扣，缓缓收紧。似是寻找慰藉也似是鼓励一般。

……他这个人，总是能很轻易地被原谅吧。  
我这么无力地想着，放慢动作，终于在那一瞬间，满溢着我的气息的精液喷涌而出，将他的躯体填满。紧随其后，是在这一份过大的刺激下，终于释放在我手中的蜜液。我抬起手看了看，仿佛能在他的体液中感受到我的味道，令人满足。

然后暴风雪糊了我一脸……

“呜……咳、咳咳……”他意识到他刚刚不小心中断了对风雪的控制，急于开口，但也被强风大雪呛到了，“走、走神了，对不……”  
我用又一个吻打断了他的道歉。

“Kaito，我不会离开你的……不管你到哪里，我都会追上你的。”我稳了稳气息，附到他耳边道，“你也，不要为不相干的人，不要为了他们离开我啊……”

我感受着他松开我们相扣的手，手臂缓缓环上我的后背，完成了一个拥抱。  
“……好。请不要离开我……留下我一个人啊。”  
他在我耳边说着，略带鼻音，有着与平时不同的磁性与诱惑力。我仿佛听到自己如擂鼓的心跳。

我与他相拥在这一片由暴风雪创造的黑夜里，直到迎来黎明。然后两个人，再度启程，漫无目的地游荡在这一片荒芜的雪原。这里放眼只有冰与雪与铅灰色的天空，但是只要他在我身边，就仿佛什么都有了意义。  
我爱他。我的任何言语都无可表达它的因果，都无可解释它的实形，也无法将它全部、全部告知于他……

我在放晴的雪原上，远远望着来时的方向。那里是他们的尸骨，他们的坟墓。

我有没有说过呢？任何雪落下的地方，都收归于我的视线。

而他们，当然不可能离开啦。我所爱之人呐，他总是那么天真。来到此处驻扎的旅人，哪一个不是为了寻找“雪之精灵”来的呢？  
当然，他们寻找的是他，不是我。  
但是我和他是一样的——虽然有些许不同，但是的确是一样的。

我内心的风雪在那处营地上空继续肆虐着。只要我愿意，它将十日不止，直到将他们的痕迹永世掩埋。

没办法。毕竟在我葬身于这冰雪中，却终于有幸成为与他相同的存在之前，想必也是那疯狂追求“雪之精灵”的该死旅人的其中一员吧……

——怎么可能，愿意让他们也接近你呢？

我笑着，去牵他的手，想方设法将他扑倒在雪中。当然这对于我的身高体重来说有点困难，不过总会有成功的时候啦。真是的，第一次竟然是在阻挡风雪的同时不专心地进行的，之后要补回来，补回来！


End file.
